I Only Date Jocks
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: Aubrey Posen is looking for love in all the wrong places. When she meets Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale, however, things get a little more complicated than she would have liked. Triple Treble/ABC/Bechaubrey, AU.


As a show choir kid, Aubrey Posen never settled for anything less than the best.

Because of this, it was no surprise to the student body of Barden High when she announced halfway through her sophomore year that she would only date jocks. Before first block was even over the next day, the star quarterback, Luke, had asked her out. They were an item for a few weeks, but Aubrey felt that something was lacking in their relationship and ended it swiftly and kindly. Luke had been a bit upset at first, but their relationship was going nowhere fast so he got over it.

In the course of the next few weeks, Aubrey dated the captain of the basketball team, the best guy on the soccer team, the star pitcher on the baseball team, the best batter, the second best batter, and the fastest runner on the track team. None of them worked out. They were all lacking something, but she didn't know what it was. They were all sweet, nice, cute guys, but she felt like something was missing with every single one of them.

Desperate to find another cute jock, Aubrey found herself at a high school swim meet one Friday night. She figured that half-naked guys dripping wet with killer abs would get her going, but she ended up spending most of her time staring a brunette. Unlike the rest of the girls on the team, this one had on a suit that came down just above her knees, like the women in the Olympics wore.

"Excuse me," Aubrey said, tapping the girl on the shoulder as she walked past. "Why is your suit different?"

"Oh, it's a technical suit. It sort of makes me faster, I guess," the girl said in response before rushing off to the other end of the pool. Aubrey watched her pull on her silicone Barden cap and hop on the diving block in lane four.

The announcer's voice boomed over the rest of the noise, saying _"Swimmers, take your mark!" _

The blonde watched all the muscles in the swimmer's shoulders tense up as she gripped the block with both hands, putting her feet in a track start position. The electronic starting buzzer went off, echoing throughout the pool deck. The brunette flung herself off the block, swinging her arms out in front of her and putting one hand over the other as the rest of her body followed, snapping into a straight line as she entered the water. She glided under the surface longer than her opponents, only surfacing several feet after she got past the flags. Then, she was heaving both her arms out of the water and dolphin kicking in a rhythmic, fluid motion. She only came up to breathe halfway down the pool, sucking in a deep breath of air before plunging her head back down into the water. She hit the wall with both hands and snapped backwards so fast that Aubrey barely saw the turn. After another lap of pure perfection, she finished first with a time of one minute and four seconds. Later, Aubrey would find out that the event she watched was the 100 butterfly, and she would call it one of the most beautiful things she ever saw in her life.

On the insistence of her show choir kid friend Jesse, Aubrey was brought to a girls' basketball game. It was the end of the semester and testing was in full swing, so the game was a much needed break from all the stress. Aubrey sat down high up in the metal bleachers beside Jesse with a bag of popcorn, some Airhead Xtremes, and a Pepsi. She was zoned out for about twenty minutes until someone on the court caught her eye. She recognized that someone as Chloe Beale, an ex-choir kid. The redhead had been in choir in middle school, but she opted not to try out for show choir in her eighth grade year. Aubrey always thought it was curious because she had a wonderful voice, but now she could see why by looking at Chloe's toned arms. She bet that there were washboard abs under that loose jersey, and then mentally slapped herself for even thinking that. The point was, the ginger had obviously been spending some time at the gym to look _that_ fit. Aubrey spent the rest of the game watching Chloe jog up and down the court and shoot baskets. She was so enthralled with the ginger that she completely missed who won the game, but she had a feeling it was Barden because of the large grin that Chloe was sporting as she walked off the court.

Being exempt from exams, Aubrey got to miss the last two days of the semester and start her Christmas Break early. Despite the extra days, it flew by. She had spent a great deal of it on the internet, looking up ways to determine sexual orientation. The last few days of the first semester had her a little confused about which team she batted for. When she was done, she always made sure to clear out the computer's history; her parents could never know that she was questioning herself, especially not her father, who was a strict military man that expected her to grow up and marry a handsome, well-off man that would take care of her and have plenty of kids with her.

She returned to school to be pleasantly surprised. Chloe Beale had apparently auditioned for show choir at some point during the end of last semester, because she was sitting proudly in the middle of the bass section (that surprised Aubrey a little). The brunette from the swim meet was sulking in the alto section, and the director introduced her as Beca Mitchell. As show choir tradition dictated, they played the Name Game, which involved everyone sitting in a giant circle and saying their name and one thing they either liked or disliked that started with the same letter as their first name. The next person had to say their part and then repeat everyone's part that had came before them. Ever since the first semester of freshman year, Aubrey had used "I'm Aubrey and I like apples" for simplicity's sake. She found herself close to Beca and Chloe in the circle, who spent the time up until their turn whispering to each other and giggling. At one point, she swore she heard Beca tell Chloe to say "I'm Chloe and I like clitoris", to which the redhead responded with a vehement "NO".

When it came time for them to go, Beca said "I'm Beca and I like boobs" which elicited a big response from the group and a chuckle from the director, who let it slide. Chloe said "I'm Chloe and I like cats", and everyone with their mind in the gutter burst out laughing (including Beca, who said that it wasn't much better than her original suggestion).

Aubrey found out that fate must be toying with her, because she had second block (pre-AP English 10 and AP European history) with Chloe, third block (PE 10 and Driver's Ed) with both Chloe and Beca, and fourth block (pre-AP Biology) with Beca. It wasn't uncommon for show choir kids in the same grade to have similar schedules, but this was simply torturing her. She cursed whoever in guidance that had written her schedule as she trudged into the first half of second block, English. Since AP classes ran all year, she's had the same two teachers for second block last year, so it wasn't too much of a change. Hesitantly, she sat down next to Chloe. The class spent the first half of the block preparing for the state writing test, and they spent the second half (AP Euro) copying notes.

In third, the class met in the gym, and Aubrey was mildly pleased to see that she had the same teacher from PE 9. He couldn't really make them do anything because none of them brought clothes to dress out in, so he gave them a few balls and let them have free time. Uninterested in sports, Aubrey sat on the railings that the surrounded the main court and watched Chloe and Beca play basketball with several guys. After a few frustrating minutes, Beca shouted "PRISON RULES! Anything goes!" and tackled Chloe (who had been holding the ball) to the ground. The brunette wrestled the ball from her redheaded friend's grip and tripped a few guys before shooting and failing miserably.

"That's why you're a swimmer!" Chloe taunted, dusting herself off.

In response, Beca knocked her to the ground again and tickled her furiously until she started screaming "MERCY! MERCY! I GIVE! **I GIVE!**"

Aubrey ate lunch with the usual preppy crowd, watching Chloe and Beca eat at the jock table from afar.

In fourth block, fate was toying with Aubrey again, as she ended up being Beca's lab partner. The blonde briefly thought about how this could turn into a really backwards scene from "Twilight".

"You're Aubrey, right? I remember you. You asked me about my suit at the swim meet," Beca said suddenly, snapping the blonde soprano out of her weird daydream.

"Yeah, I did. That thing you swam was really beautiful."

"I've always said that butterfly is the most aesthetically pleasing of all the strokes."

"It's very… fluid. Is that what it's called? Butterfly?"

"Yep. Fly for short. Swimmers who specialize in it are called fliers. I'm a flier."

"Do you do anything else besides swim?"

"I kind of want to be a DJ when I'm older."

Completely disregarding the boring teacher, they spend the rest of the block talking.

The next day, the choir director had them working on harmonizing by placing them in groups of four: one soprano, one alto, one tenor, and one bass. Aubrey wasn't even surprised when she ended up with Beca, Jesse, and Chloe.

"Are you really a bass?" Jesse asked incredulously.

Chloe rolled her eyes. It was the umpteenth time he'd asked her. "_Yes_, I am. I had nodes and after I got them removed, it screwed up my vocal chords so I can sing bass now."

This was the first time the blonde had heard that. Now the reason why Chloe didn't audition for show choir in middle school made more sense.

"Prove it!" Jesse demanded.

"Let's just harmonize this jank, okay?" said Beca, motioning towards the excerpt of "Danny Boy" that the director had given them.

They took a moment to sight read the notes before beginning. Jesse got his proof when a deep, clear baritone sound came out of Chloe's mouth. It surprised him so much that he stopped singing.

"_DAYUM_ GIRL!" he yelled. "That is ridiculous!"

"Can we just sing this shit?" Beca exclaimed.

"I'm going to agree with Beca on this," said Aubrey, glaring at Jesse. "We all know that you're just jealous that she can sing bass and you can't."

The tenor opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

As the days went by, Aubrey's friendship with Chloe and Beca grew more and more. It was one day in gym when she finally decided to ask the two how they became friends in the first place.

"It was back in elementary school," said Beca. "Second grade, I think? Some bullies were messing with Chloe. Let's just say that they got what was coming to them."

"And you got sent to the principal's office," Chloe reminded her.

"I didn't get punished, though! They just gave me a stern talking to about how violence isn't the answer."

"You didn't listen to that, I assume," said Aubrey.

"Nope."

"Anyways, she beat up a guy twice her size for me. If that doesn't deserve friendship, I don't know what does." The ginger gave the shorter girl a hug and quick peck on the check.

Aubrey smiled sadly at the display. She had never really had a "best friend". Sure, she had close friends, but they came and went, and most of them turned out to be lying backstabbers. Despite being largely popular, she was pretty lonely. That's why she hoped that she could hold on to these two for as long as she could; she didn't want to end up by herself again.

She often let her eyes linger on the two female jocks longer than she should in the locker room. It was a bad habit that she couldn't shake as of late, but she wasn't really embarrassed about it until Chloe caught her one time.

"Are you staring at my ass?" the ginger asked flirtatiously.

"I… Uh… I…" The blonde was unable to form words, and her cheeks began to turn a light shade of red.

Chloe walked over to her, swaying her hips in a manner that caused Aubrey's face to flush even more. It didn't help that the redhead was only wearing a tight-fitting t-shirt and a pair of boyshorts. The flustered soprano continued to stutter until Chloe placed a finger over her lips. "Shh. I'm not going to embarrass you in a room full of judgmental teenage girls. Just be a little more subtle the next time you decide to ogle one of your classmates."

Aubrey only nodded as Chloe walked back over to her bag, still swaying her hips tantalizingly.

In fourth block, Aubrey sat down next to Beca, who was grinning like she knew something. They began a lab where they had to drop hydrogen peroxide on potatoes that had been soaked in vinegar with different pH levels.

"You like Chloe, don't you?"

"Wh-what?" Aubrey exclaimed. She had been diluting the vinegar by adding water to it, but the random question from her lab partner caused her to turn the faucet on high, spraying water all over their lab station. She quickly shut it off and dumped out the beaker before glaring at Beca.

"You like Chloe. I know you do now. That hesitation told me everything."

"S-so? What if I do?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure. It's not hard to crush on her. Trust me, I've had one for a long time."

"So, does this make us rivals in love or something?"

"No," Beca chuckled. "As long as Chloe's happy, I'm happy. She can end up with whoever she wants."

"So, she swings that way?" the blonde asked hesitantly. From the brunette's statement during the Name Game on the first day, Aubrey had already gathered that Beca didn't go for guys.

"Both ways, but she leans for girls," said Beca.

The next day in English, Chloe was smirking at Aubrey. Unnerved, the soprano finally asked her what her deal was.

"You like me," Chloe taunted.

"Not so loud!" Aubrey hissed.

"So you do! I knew it!"

"Did Beca tell you?"

"No. You told Beca? Oh my gosh, you're totally crushing on me!" the ginger squealed.

"Look, I'm sort of… confused, okay? I just don't know what's going on," she mumbled.

"It's okay, Bree, it's only natural." Chloe placed her hand over Aubrey's.

"I'm just worried about my parents, especially my dad."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"You don't know my dad…" The blonde pulled her hand back and looked away.

"Look, I know it can be confusing. I was really messed up when I started crushing on Beca."

Aubrey suddenly perked up. _Chloe's crushing on Beca? But Beca's crushing on her… _So the two best friends had crushes on each other and neither of them knew.

"You still like Beca?" Aubrey questioned.

"Well, yeah. A little," Chloe hesitantly admitted. "Okay, maybe a lot."

The blonde decided to hold her tongue. She wouldn't say anything to Chloe about Beca, and she would say anything to Beca about Chloe. Fate could decide how this would play out.

At the end of the day, Aubrey found herself in her room, thinking about the situation. She liked Chloe. Chloe seemed to like her, but she also liked Beca. Aubrey was beginning to realize that she was starting to develop feelings for the shorter girl as well. This was definitely not what she had in mind when she started hanging out with the two girls.

It troubled her for a couple of days until Chloe approached her one morning in first block.

"I think Beca likes you."

Aubrey's breath caught in her throat. _I like Chloe. Chloe likes Beca. Beca likes me. I like Beca. Beca likes Chloe. Chloe likes me. _Everything was starting to come full circle. The blonde looked up at the clock. She had five minutes before the tardy bell rang. "Come with me," she said, dragging Chloe outside the classroom.

"Bree, what are you-"

"Listen," said Aubrey. "This is going to sound kind of complicated, but I'll make it as simple as I can. You like me, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Okay. I like you. You like Beca. Beca likes me. Here's the twist. I like Beca, and Beca likes _you_ too."

The blonde could almost hear the gears turning in Chloe's head. "Do you mean… we're all crushing on each other?"

"Yes. Exactly." The two stood silently in the hallway, Aubrey watching the clock tick. Two minutes until the tardy bell rang. A thought crossed her mind, so she voiced it, but only as a joke. "We could try polygamy."

She realized that this was a mistake when the ginger's face lit up. "We could!" she exclaimed.

"Woah! Easy, tiger!" Aubrey cautioned. "I don't know how my dad would take me liking girls, much less dating two of them at the same time!"

"We don't have to be open about it! It could be our little secret."

Aubrey frowned. "Why does this sound so tempting to me? Why am I going to say yes to you?"

"So that's a yes? YAHOO!" Chloe giggled and jumped up and down. "We gotta tell Bec! C'mon, the bell's gonna ring."

The blonde found herself being pulled into the choir room towards the alto section, where the brunette in question was napping in the back row. They decided to go to Beca's house that afternoon, where everything would be explained.

Beca's house was a drastic difference from the large, white house Aubrey lived in. It was small, cozy, and homey, whereas Aubrey was used to a large house with many rooms spread out on two floors. Where Aubrey lived in a pristine space with many rules, Beca's house was comfortably messy, and the brunette did and said things in front of her mom that the blonde would never dream of doing, like walking around half-dressed and swearing. Beca's mother, Grace, was loving and kind, and made Aubrey feel completely at home. Chloe had apparently been here before because Ms. Mitchell greeted her with "Back again, Miss Beale?" to which the ginger responded "You can't go a week without seeing me at least twice, Ms. Mitchell."

They ended up in Beca's room with the door shut. Beca sat on her bed, legs crossed, while Aubrey made herself comfortable in the alto's desk chair. Chloe stood across from both of them.

"Beca, Aubrey and I have had a sort of… revelation." The aspiring DJ braced herself for the news she knew was coming: the two were getting together, and she would never be more than Chloe's friend. "It has come to our attention that we are all crushing on each other."

Well, _that _wasn't what Beca was expecting. "We're _what?_"

"All of us like each other," said Aubrey, reinforcing what the ginger had said. "I like you and I like Chloe. You like me and Chloe. Chloe likes both of us."

The brunette bit her lip. "So what do we do?"

"Polyamory," Chloe said simply. "All three of us, together, at the same time."

"Do you really think that'll work? What happens if one of us starts having stronger feelings for one person?"

"We won't, but if we do, we'll deal with it like adults," said the ginger. "_But _we're not being open about this. Aubrey's worried about her parents, so until she says so, this is a behind closed doors relationship. Can you deal with that, Bec?"

"Sure," said Beca. "But how is this gonna work?"

Chloe and Aubrey smiled at each other. "Like this," they said, before leaning in and kissing Beca on both cheeks.

The shorter girl smiled. "I could get used to this."

That night, Aubrey went home more content with her life than she had ever been in years.

**I originally planned to make this a oneshot, but I've decided to make it at least two or three chapters. If it gets too long I'm afraid I'll never finish it.**

**Bechloe happens to be my OTP, but Triple Treble is my guilty pleasure OT3.**


End file.
